1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cooling fans, and particularly to a cooling fan with little noise.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing developments in technology, heat-generating electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units) provide improved performance such as faster processing speeds. However, such electronic components also tend to generate increased amounts of heat, which requires immediate dissipation. Often, a heat sink incorporating a cooling fan is employed to provide such heat dissipation. The heat sink absorbs heat from the electronic component and dissipates the heat to ambient air. The cooling fan provides airflow to the heat sink for removing the hot air from around the heat sink, thereby further facilitating cooling of the electronic component. However, the cooling fan frequently generates noise during operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to overcome the described limitations.